convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Metamorphose Parasite
The Metamorphose Parasite, sometimes referred to as the Metamorphose Sickness, is a parasite created from a sample of Las Plagas from the [http://residentevil.wikia.com/wiki/Resident_Evil_Wiki Resident Evil series]. It made its Convergence debut in The Metamorphose Sickness. Plot Involvement Pre-Convergence After Albert Wesker infected Elliot with Plaga, the egg incubated inside Elliot for quite some time. Though it is likely Wesker intended for Elliot to fall victim to the host Plaga quickly, Elliot performed experiments on himself to ensure the parasite would not result in the loss of his own free will. He went further by using a sample of the Plaga inside him to create his own parasite. Due to the parasite's nature of causing rapid mutations in its host, Elliot called it Metamorphose. The Metamorphose Sickness The sickness played a major part in the event, where Elliot decided to test his creation by infecting large numbers of people from a single universe. He wreaked havoc and ensured mass exposure by creating a large number of unstable portals across the universe that acted as rifts between planets. Having heard of Elliot's parasite through their contacts, Umbrella sent Jack Krauser, Mom Lalonde, and the Nemesis T-Type to travel into the universe and infect themselves with the parasite in order to study it. Krauser's body was a replication of his original, though it still retained some affinity for the virus due to his past Plaga infection. Due to this, Krauser quickly jumped to the final stage of the parasite's incubation period, causing rapid mutation of his body. Lalonde did not progress beyond the first of the incubation period for as long as she had the parasite within her. Traversing Aether Though Mom Lalonde did not successfully make it back to Umbrella's Aether Facility, Jack Krauser and the Nemesis T-Type did. Umbrella scientists took samples of the parasite from them to create a vaccine to kill the parasite within the host. Their plan was to halt Elliot's plans while creating a new parasite from the sample for their own uses. However, only a vaccine was created before the Aether Facility was compromised by Cole MacGrath. A Coalition agent, Alvin, had infiltrated the facility at the time to steal samples of the vaccine so the Coalition could produce them, but he ended up getting caught in the chaos. With the help of a group of survivors that ended up trapped within the facility, Alvin procured samples of the vaccine and fled Aether. Welcome to the Falls After her attempt to travel back tot he Aether Facility failed, Mom Lalonde found herself in Gravity Falls, Oregon. There, she became involved in the Gravity Falls Incident, though she was infected by the Metamorphose Parasite the whole time. Fortunately, she never progressed past the first stage of the incubation period and was able to free herself of the sickness when she traveled to the Coalition's Headquarters following the event. Due to the vaccine samples Alvin had stolen from Aether, the Coalition had the means to free Lalonde of the parasite. Characteristics The victims of the Metamorphose Parasite became much stronger and highly resistant to pain, though this resistance is dependent on which stage of the incubation period the host is at. The host retains full independence of their thoughts and body, though the parasite establishes a symbiotic relationship with the host, feeding off them until it is strong enough to progress into the next stages of the incubation period. As evidenced by Mom Lalonde, those who suffer the first stage of the incubation period become sickly and feel weak. Their skin turns pallid, looking a shade whiter and almost translucent. It is not until the later stages that the victim feels the benefits of the parasite and lose the drawbacks. The final stage, as evidenced by Jack Krauser, results in the host going through horrific mutations of the body. It is believed these mutations can be manipulated by the host into different forms, but it is ultimately unknown. Known Infected Bolded names refer to those who were formerly afflicted, but later cured. Underlined names refer to those who are deceased as a direct result of the parasite. * Jack Krauser * Marie Korbel * [[Mom Lalonde|'Mom Lalonde']] * Nemesis * Penny Polendina * Ririchiyo Shirakiin * The Rookie Category:Items Category:The Metamorphose Sickness Category:Traversing Aether Category:Welcome to the Falls